The Story after Breaking Dawn
by Dabble13
Summary: Nessie finds something in the wooods that will change cullens and the packs livies. Its kind of house of night mixed with twiligh
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Noise**

**Author's note: hey, this is my first story ever so I hope u like it. I like to write from peoples different points of views so don't worry it's not all from nessie's point of view. Please tell me what you think and ideas are welcome but I'll write whos ideas I use if I do use them. All complaints and ****criticism are welcome. Hope you like chapter one!**

**I do not own twilight!**

**BTW: Nessie is about 16/17 look wise, and has stopped growing.**

**Nessie's POV**

**At times like this I love being a half vampire! Running, at full speed through the forest, not having to act around humans. I love the feeling of nature and the wind whispering through the wild grass, flowers at full bloom, trees reaching up to the sky and best of all…. The packs sent, especially Jakes. JAKE! I smell him, he's here some where. I stopped to take a sniff and turn east. "I'm coming to get you!" I giggled. "BOO!" I crashed into my uncle Emmett. He's a full vampire, like the rest of my family.**

"**Emmett! Don't do that, you not I hate it when you sneak up on me!" my instincts are a lot slower then my family's.**

"**Ah, come on my little monster; don't get mad, you know what happens when you get mad!"**

"**Oh, please don't! I'm not maaaaa hahahhahhaha!" Emmett pounced on me and started to tickle me. I so wish I was as strong as mum. Emmett is about 4 times the size of me and has 10 times the strength to match. "Help! Hehehehe! Help!" I screamed. **

**Suddenly I felt a weight lift off me. I got up to see my aunt Alice came to my rescue.**

"**Get**** off me you little pixy!" repeated Emmett over and over again! **

"**Not tell you say sorry to Nessie!" Alice loved teasing Emmett. Even though she was tiny compared to him, she had a special gift. She could see the future. **

**I smiled at them. Then it hit me. Alice was going to make me pay for this. Ugh shopping! Don't get me wrong I like to shop but not the Alice way! Hours and hours on end! God, help me!**

**When they finally stopped that's to uncle jasper. I only noticed he was behind me when I felt a wave of calmness. Jasper has a special gift also. He can feel your feelings as well as control them or as many people he wants to control. "We should be heading back soon or Emse will start to worry." Emse is my grandmother. **

**We all started to run towards the house when I heard a noise, like a human in pain, so I slowed down a bit. The others didn't notice for this wasn't unusual for me to lose my pace. When I stopped, they were too far ahead to notice at all. I looked back to where the noise was coming from and looked at the direction the house was. **_The human could be in great pain and you no who could help them…but if I don't go everyone will worry!_** I hated fighting with my conscience. He always won.**_ Just go and look…FINE!_** I ran towards the noise noticing it was getting louder. I took a sharp left around a tree trunk….**

**Sorry, I have to stop there, mam won't let me on the computer any longer. Please tell me what you think and ideas are welcome. Please tell me how I did on my first story. Like I said before everthing is welcome and please review!**

**Thanks so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We found out**

**Hey, sorr****y it took so long to update it. I see ****that**** not many people read my story and none are leaving reviews! Please leave 1! I want to know how I did!**

**I don't own twilight! I wish I did!**

Edward's POV

T.V. was never interesting! Stupid comedies never fill the endless hours of the day. They never filled the endless days of eternity. I sat on the couch bored. This isn't a first. Bella went food shopping with Emse. Carlise is at the hospital. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and my daughter went hunting. I would have went with them but I wasn't in the mood to watch Emmett feed. He has no class about him when he feeds. Then again, he never really had class about him at all! At times like this, I usually play my piano but I did get any inspiration lately.

**What time is it? Shit 4:30! I'm going to miss kick off!** Emmett could never keep his mind to himself.

**I wonder if I could get Nessie to go shopping with me tomorrow….** That would be my sister, Alice, the shopaholic.

As usual Jasper was thinking many things at once. He knows this annoys me but he does it anyway, just to keep me out of his head.

I listened out for Nessie's thoughts. Silence…. I listened out again. Nothing! I ran out and tackled Emmett. He was the easiest of the three, with Jasper's experience and Alice's foreseeing.

".she!" I looked Emmett hard in the eyes. As usual he looked back with confusion. "NESSIE! MY DAUGHTER! Your niece! Small, looks about 16. Remember!" Now I was getting pissed off! Emmett finally got what I was saying and started looking around.** SHIT.** "YEAH SHIT! Where is she?" "She should be right behind us. You know how she is! She can lose her pace sometimes." He turned his head towards the front of the house. Emse's car was pulling up. With in a second Bella was at my side and kissed me on the cheek." Hey loin, you know Nessie will never forgive you if you hurt Emmett." I looked back at Emmett and found I couldn't read his mind. I heard my wife giggle beside me." She would have to find her way home to forgive me since Emmett lost her. That's when it all happened at once. Bella pushed me off Emmett and his thoughts started shouting at me.** What the hell did you do that for! She's goin to kill me! She's stronger than me!** I laughed as Jasper ran past me to control Bella. "She's with someone." whispered Alice. We all froze and turned to Alice. She replayed her vision in her mind and I described it out loud. "I never saw her before" I said worriedly.

"She could be anyone or anything! She might be a new member of the Voultri! Edward! What will we do?" my wife sounded frightened. She was never like this before. And she had a reason to. The last time Nessie saw them it was to decide if she lived or died.

"Nessie is going to bring her home. She's injured and needs a doctor. She doesn't look like she's a vampire but only a weak human. Nothing to fear Bella!" Alice tried to a sure my wife.

"Maybe we should go inside and wait," I knew Jasper was right but that could just be him. We all went inside though, like Emmett's thoughts, we all want to go run in the forest to look for her. Nessie never came home that night.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It**

**Hey. This is the next up date! Sorry it took so long! And to the 4 people( excluding foreverblonde) please review! I want to know where to go with this story! I kinda just made up the first 3 chapters and now I have a writers block! HELP! Hehe**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything but the clothes on my back!**

**Thank you to foreverblonde! You are super nice!**

**Sorry for all mistakes/ insults/ bad language/ etc… in this chapter if there is any! Also if I'm repeating the times but in different pov!**

Neisse's POV:

After I saw I just ran. It was….. It saw….. I don't even know the words to describe it! After a lot of debating with my conscience, I decided to go and get…..It some blankets and give it some first aid. I might also get a tent and some lights because it's getting dark soon. As I ran towards Seattle, I stopped dead in my tracks. I have not a single penny on me to spend! What I'm I going to do? If I head back, daddy will hear my thoughts and then they won't let me go back to help It. Poor It. It is depending on me for survival!

I ran towards Seattle, not really sure why but I was following my gut instinct and it had never misled me before. As I walked at human pace, though the main street I saw her… my knight in shining amour… . With at least 12 credit, platinum, laser and gold card in her Gucci leader purse. As I started running towards her, she noticed me. Uh oh, she knows that the others are looking for me. But she didn't show any sign of reaching into her purse and getting her phone. Maybe she doesn't know yet! After a little bit of puppy dog eyes I got a gold card. Even though I hate shopping I know what all the colours mean, gold =jack pot, unlimited access to all the money in the world. Rose mustn't know about me being missing or she would haven't giving me her favourite card, she must be finishing up her shopping.

I got the bus, to get the camping gear I'd need for later for It. I walked into . This shop grew since the last time I was in it. I walked at human pace. Things would get so much easier if I could run like run run! I always love that feeling but it like all good things in life they only come to you at very rare occasions. Lost in my on thoughts I nearly passed the tents.

After an hour or so it became dark when I left the shop. Well I didn't really leave, kinda got told to leave… . I think I got everything for…it. Then it hit me, why am I looking after this person? I don't even know if it is human! I guess it because I always feel left out in the family; Dad has mind heading, Mam has a protection shield, Jasper has mood control, Alice has forsight, Carlise has great control, Emse keeps the family together, Emett is super strength, Rolise great beauty, and then there's weak little me who has to go to bed a night, needs 8 full vampires to protect her, and just a big heavy weight on people's shoulders. I think I like to have responsibility to look after someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4: Can I have a card?**

**T****hanks foreverBlonde for leaving a review. This is chapter 3, please leave more reviews!**

**I don't own anything but I wish I did! Sorry about mistakes! And about taking so long to update it! WARNINGS! It may be 2 weeks before I upload again!**

**Rosalie's**** POV**

-Sigh- "I love shopping!" I said as I looked at the new load added to the rest of the bags on my hand. I laughed to myself as I saw a woman trying to carry 15 bags in one hand. "Impossible for humans" I murmured to myself. I looked left and right wondering where to go next. When I looked to my left again and saw Nessie walking towards me.

"Fancy seeing you here!" I frowned. She hates this street.

"Hey Rose. Can I ask you a favour?" she seemed a little nervous, I'm not going to like this favour.

"Depends….. Mmmmmm. Ok what is it?"

"Can I borrow one of your cards?" Jeezz is that it? Is that all She wants? She seemed too nervous for just that.

"Sure." Though I was shocked, Nessie never asked something this money wise. She hated borrowing! Maybe to borrow a couple of dollars but never a card! I handed over my gold one. "Take care of it now and don't go spending too much!"

"Thanks Rosalie, you won't regret it!" I was already regretting it. I barely moved my foot when my phone beeped. It was a message from Emmett. It said:

Come home now! SOS! Edward is gonna 2 kill me!SOS!

I sighed as I scrolled down and rang Emmett.

**(Rosalie and Emmett's phone conversation) **

Hello? Emmett speak-

Hey it's me!

Oh hey babe. Did you get my message?

YES! You didn't give that much info….. Tell me the whole story and why is Edward going to kill you?

Mmm….. errrr…

What is it Emmett?

I kinda lost….mmm

Lost who? Oh no! You didn't? Emmett I'm going to kill you! You stupid, ignorant bastard!

Please calm down baby! I d..di..didn't do it on purpose!

I'm coming home NOW!

JUST REMEMBER! I love you!

Beep….beep…..

**(Cullen's house)**

"You deserve what your about to get!" said Edward as I walked in the door. It was very tense and by the looks of Jasper, he couldn't control Edwards's anger/ worry. Bella is just frozen though. This is when Edward looks at his wife for the first time. "We'll find her…" he whispered "remember Alice's vision!" Jasper dragged me over to a corner and filed me in on all the details. Edward narrowed his eyes at me. No matter how many times Edward told me he would kill me if i harmed a hair on that child's head I go and do this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

**T****hanks foreverBlonde for leaving a review. This is chapter 5, please leave more reviews!**

**I don't own anything but I wish I did! Sorry about mistakes! And about taking so long to update it! WARNINGS! It may be 2 weeks before I upload again!**

**Niesse POV **

As I was setting up the tent, pasta was cooking on the make-sift cooker. Ever since I got here, she has been silent, asleep I hope.

I decided to study her face. Her features were soft yet you could see experience, wisdom in her face. Her eyelashes, black as coal lay gently on her cheek. I studied her more as the sunrise shone lazily over the vibrant wild red hair. The blood glistened. I knew I should get her to Carlisle soon. The blood stopped oozing out but her breath was getting slower and heavier. She looked so fragile in her tattered clothes. Alice wouldn't be proud. I didn't want to wake her yet she needed food. _What she needs is a doctor… I could get Carlisle to_ _come here._ Grr if I went back I wouldn't be aloud come back here. I looked at her again. I jumped up, carefulnot to make any noise. As I lifted I noticed her spine wasn't meant to be jutting out like that, nor was her leg meant to be snapped in two.A millimetre off the forest floor I put her back down; she may look fragile but she ain't light._ Emmett… but if I went back dad would hear me. _I ran. If I give Emmett puppy eyes and Carlisle an image, they would help me.

Only 300m to go and I hit a brick wall. To put in nicer terms a bear hug.

"Emmett" I choked.

"Neisse, Neisse, Neisse! I'm so glad I fo."

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Emmett searched me over.

"I'm fine. Look I need your help. The girl." I pointed in her direction.

"I know. Alice had a vision. But you need to come back! Your dad is going crazy. He was nearly going to kill me!"

"I'm sorry but the girl needs help! Look if you help me I'll get dad off your case." I boar my puppy eyes into him. "Fine" he sighed. I ran back and he followed always at my heels. I stopped at the tree. Emmett looked at her. Could I see a fondness? Heartache? Does he know her? Before I could ask he bent down and picked her up. She looked like a doll in his arms, lifeless.

The house came into view as soon as I felt a calmness wash over me. Dad must be fuming. I opened the door for Emmett. Carlisle came straight away and brought her up to the room where I was born. I went to followed but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" I whispered. I felt disappointment as I looked up to meet my fathers stare, "I really am". A human wouldn't have heard me. "Its fine just don't worry us like that again." We went to sit on the couch and I feel asleep in my mother's cool arms.

Thanks for reading so far and please leave a review.


End file.
